kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bracelet of Protection
Main= The Bracelet of Protection is a magical item used by Chiaki Enno to protect herself and change Chibi Zenki into his Demon God form. Chiaki can also use the Bracelet of Protection to call Zenki anytime to aid her if she ever gets into trouble. Zenki will then be teleported to her location. This happens regardless, if he approves this or not, which he most of the time doesn't. The Bracelet of Protection can also be used to create a forcefield or to call the Diamond Dragon, the latter of whom then transforms into the Diamond Axe for Zenki. Interestingly, Chiaki receives the bracelet through different means, which depend on the timeline of the series: In the first chapter of the manga's first volume, instead of Ozunu Enno, his descendant Saki Enno gives the bracelet to her granddaughter Chiaki, so she can follow the footsteps of the great Ozunu-Sama after he appeared in Saki's presentation of some ancient events showing both Ozunu and Zenki battling the evils of this world. In the first episode of the anime when Sairousaiko threatens to kill Chiaki and Saki, the bracelet suddenly appears on Chiaki's wrist after Zenki's awakening. It is later revealed, that the bracelet has been given to her via Ozunu-Sama's will. In the beginning of Tenchi Meidou, she receives the Bracelet of Protection from none other than the the great Bodhisattva Ozunu Enno himself, after she has proved him, that she is willing to defend this world with all her strength, no matter what difficulties she has to overcome to do so. While the bracelet is initially only used as a last resort protection for Chiaki herself and to free Zenki from his seal. It later is also used to awaken Akira's true self, the Demon God Goki, though this only is the case for Episode 29 of the anime, as Goki's manga self awakens from his own wish to protect his loved ones and his new master. Gallery Anime Chiaki Goho Ringu anime 2.png|The Bracelet of Protection as it appears in the anime Zenki seal break anime.png|Chibi Zenki's seal is broken by the power of the Bracelet of Protection and its spell Chiaki Goho Ringu anime.png|The Bracelet of Protection Manga Goki manga 2.png|Goki while gently putting the new Bracelet of Protection onto Chiaki's wrist. (Volume 4) Trivia * The original, Japanese name of this tool is Gohou ringu (護法輪), which is pronounced "Goho ringu" and most accurately translates to "Bracelet of Protection", with "Gohou" meaning "protection" and "ringu", being obviously a loanword from the English tongue, translating either to "ring" or "bracelet" * The anime dubs and subs mainly refer to the Gohou ringu as the "Guardian Bracelet", which is likely to make it go in sync with their rendition of calling the Kishin Douji Zenki series' Demon Gods or Guardian Deities "Guardian Spirits". |-|Zenki's Transformation= Vajura-On-Ark While it is only seen a handful of times in the manga, the Vajura-On-Ark transformation, that is performed by Zenki, who is aided by Chiaki's chanting and the power of the Bracelet of Protection, has gained wide popularity through it's common appearance in the anime and various Kishin Douji Zenki games. Anime To change Zenki into his Demon God form, Chiaki does a few gestures with her arms and says the following magical spell to undo his seals. Once Chiaki has finished the spell, Chibi Zenki will scream and the "Om" Kanji on his body will break apart. Afterwards, he will be in his Demon God form and answer Chiaki. The Vajura-On-Ark spell and Zenki's answer to the call do differ between languages, though. In the original, Japanese version, it goes as follows: "Kishin" translates as "Demon God" and is simply featured here for the sake of consistency. The English anime dubs' and subs' feature this version instead: In this version, Zenki is falsely referred to as a "Guardian Spirit" instead of a "Demon God", due to the issues with religious themes back in the nineties. Semerone attempted to fix this flawed translation back in August 30, 2016: Semerone's fixed version remedied the religious issues, but unfortunately she misheard "Kishin" as "Shin", which resulted in Zenki calling himself a "God" instead of a "Demon God". Though, no one can blame her, as the "Ki" is barely audible to non-native speakers. On August 25, 2017 and almost a year later, Zenki presents us a genuine translation directly based on the Japanese text and audio: While "sword" is also a correct translation, the "blade" Chiaki is referring to, is obviously a blade hold light (aka "Vajura"), so the translator saw it fit to use "blade" instead of "sword" for his translation. "Koko ni gen Rin" simply translates to "Here I am". Though when Demon God Zenki says it the first few times in the series, it has a rather disappointed undertone, which shows his disappointment towards his young master. This changes over the course of the series, where his answer becomes this one instead: Which translates to the far more enthusiatic and cheerful: Battle Raiden Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden features the same text as seen and heard in the earlier episdoes of the anime. It is very likely, that the anime's Vajura-On-Ark scene was based on the one from Battle Raiden, due to Battle Raiden being based on the manga and dating earlier than the anime. The Japanese version features the following text: To read the English and German translation and view the cutscene itself, please visit the following page: Battle Raiden Cutscenes - Vajura on Ark Den Ei Rai Bu This section is currently under heavy contstruction. More content will be added soon... Vajura Fight In Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene is drastically shortened. Whenever Chibi Zenki collects a Bracelet of Protection, he is covered up completely by a white whirlwind. Once the whirlwind is gone, he will be revealed in his Demon God Form and simply exclaim the following: Which, just as mentioned before, translates as: His exclamation in this game is more enthusiastic and cheerful than the one from the beginning of the anime and Battle Raiden, but not as cheerful as the one heard from the Karuma ark and onwards and Den Ei Rai Bu. Timeline wise, though, Vajura Fight is closer to the manga than to the anime, likely setting it some time after Battle Raiden's events, as it features the Inugami Roh and henchmen, as well as Kokutei and Hiki the Black Tortoise. Tenchi Meidou While the Bracelet of Protection appears in this game, it doen't have a corresponding Vajura-On-Ark transformation sequence, as Demon God Zenki suddenly appears out of nowhere whenever Chiaki and Chibi Zenki enter a Battle Mode battle. This implies, that, while Zenki is being transformed and Chiaki gains the bracelet in the intro cutscene, where she meets Ozunu, the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene simply isn't shown ingame. The developers likely chose this to cutdown time, as Zenki always turns back into his Chibi form after winning a battle and showing the cutscene would mean it happening every single time, Chiaki and Chibi Zenki enter a Battle Mode battle, which would be very annoying to the player. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) This entry still needs translation. Please be patient. |-|Ingame (Battle Raiden/Den Ei Rai Bu)= Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden Guardian Bracelet Battle Raiden.png|The Bracelet of Protection as it appears in Battle Raiden's intro cutscene Guardian Bracelet float battle raiden.gif|An animation of the Bracelet of Protection floating in mid-air after Zenki has defeated the Rock Turtle. While Chiaki makes a big deal out of it in Stage 1-1 of the game - the game is based on the Jushi ark from the manga after all - the Bracelet of Protection itself is only used frequently in the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene and has no other use ingame. It can also briefly be seen as an actual item in Stage 1-2, when Chibi Zenki finds it floating in mid-air. That's before the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene is seen for the first time in this game. Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|The Bracelet of Protection as it appears in Den Ei Rai Bu's ending cutscene Appearing only in Den Ei Rai Bu's ending sequence, the Bracelet of Protection serves no special purpose in this game besides the usual transformation sequence, which can be seen in the gallery below. Zenki's transformation Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki: "And now I awaken the Demon God." Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki: "Unlock the holy spell with the secret sword." Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki: "Aaaarrrrgh!!!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki: "Break free, Vajura on Ark!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|Chiaki: "Rise up, Zenki!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Demon God Zenki: "The God Zenki has risen!" |-|Ingame (other games)= Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou Chiaki Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki with the Bracelet of Protection from Tenchi Meidou's cutscenes. Goki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki as he appears when he talks to Chiaki in his introductionary stage. Just as usual, he got worried about his new master and immediately came to her aid. Chiaki victory Tenchi Meidou.png|When Goki leaves to gather the five cosmic elements, Chiaki will cheer on him whenever he visits his house. While the Bracelet of Protection appears in some ingame cutscenes, it doesn't serve any purpose ingame, besides being used in scripted events. One of those scripted events happens in the ending of Stage 1 when Chiaki unseals Chibi Zenki from his sepulcher after reaching the Enno Shrine and listening to a basic movement tutorial by a vision of Ozunu. Goki's introduction The second scripted event has Chiaki use the Bracelet of Protection in an overworld map based on the forest of Mount Oomine from the manga. The stage is set during the beginning of the Inugami ark. It has Chiaki walking around without Zenki, which implies that even in this game Zenki dies at one point, eventhough it happens offscreen as Hiki the Black Tortoise doesn't exist ingame. Once Chiaki reaches a specific location, which looks like a miniature version of Gokimaru's house with Goki's grave beside it, she will use the bracelet and Goki will appear on the board game map on the same tile as her. Chiaki will vanish (she probably entered the house, so she doesn't get attacked by monsters) and the player will now play as Goki. Now monsters will appear all over the place and Goki has to collect all five cosmic elements and return to his house, so he can perform the "Strategy of Resurrection" to revive Zenki and end the stage. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Goho Ringu KDZ GG.png|The Bracelet of Protection as it appears in Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear While the Bracelet of Protection can't be used directly in this game, it serves as a second hitpoint in the Chiaki and Chibi Zenki jump-and-run sections. Chiaki and Chibi Zenki start every section with two hitpoints. If they get hit once, the Bracelet of Protection in the upper left screen vanishes. If they get hit another time, the player will fall offscreen and loses a life. Some small rocks or enemies drop a new Bracelet of Protection if they are destroyed when the player has only one hitpoint left. Collecting the new bracelet will restore the second hitpoint until the player is hit again. Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight Guardian Bracelet Vajura Fight.png|The Bracelet of Protection as it appears in Vajura Fight Vajura Fight features the Bracelet of Protection as a special item. Whenever a player collects it, it will recover the character's health and enable them to perform a special move. Just be aware that the special move will be performed exactly when the bracelet has been collected and can't be kept for later use. The following things will happen if a character collects the Bracelet of Protection: * Chiaki will call Demon God Zenki to her side, who then performs the Vajura Beam Exorcism, dealing a huge anmount of damage to all enemies onscreen. * Chibi Zenki will call Chiaki, who then uses it to cast the Vajura-On-Ark spell, turning Zenki into his true form * If Zenki already is in his true form, he will perform Rudra when collecting the bracelet. In this game, Zenki doesn't get hurt when performing Rudra. Category:Good Category:Tools